Imagine Your OTP
by FlareonGirl1
Summary: A series of oneshots based on prompts from the tumblr blog, Imagine Your OTP. 3: Imagine person A of your OTP really needing to pee but not being able to get up because person B is asleep on top of them. Looking at the sleeping figure of Crystal, Gold started to drift back to sleep, when suddenly he felt the need to relieve himself. 'Ah, crap…' Mangaquestshipping
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Whaddup, people? I realize that I keep making new stories and stuff, but think of it as a way of reintroducing myself to the fandom, because honestly, my interest is wavering.**

**But anyways, this is going to be a series of oneshots based on the tumblr blog, Imagine Your OTP. Although it won't always necessarily be my OTP...but I'm going to start it off with my OTP (MANGAQUEST FTW). It may include all kinds of ships, varying from games, to manga, to anime. Hope you enjoy. :)**

* * *

_Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, nor the original concept._

* * *

Imagine your OTP playing like children at a playground.

* * *

"Hey Crystal! ~" Gold yelled, barging into the lab.

"What is it, Gold?" Crystal groaned from her seat at the sudden interruption.

"I'm bored."

"Tch." She crosses her arms, swiveling her chair around to face him. "And what am _I_ supposed to do about it?"

"Hm…Well…" Gold mumbles, clearly having not thought his plan through.

"See?" Crystal says, turning back to her papers. "You don't even have anything planned!"

Gold snapped his fingers. "I know!"

"What?" Crystal could practically see the light bulb above his head.

"Let's go to the park!" he said, an ecstatic smile on his face.

"Seriously, Gold? _That's _your big plan? Going to the _park_?"

"…Yeah…?"

"No."

"Come on!" he whined.

"No, Gold. I have a lot of work to do."

"But I'm bored~ And I want to go the park!"

"Then why don't you just take Silver? Or anyone else that isn't me?"

"Because you're such a serious gal." Gold automatically replied. "You need to get out more! Feel the breeze blowing through your-"

"I said no, Gold. Nothing is going to change my mind."

"Oh really now?"

"Yes, really."

"Well in that case…Ataro! Grab her!"

"GOLD! What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

"I _think_ I'm bringing you to the park."

"Gold!"

* * *

"See Crys? It's not so bad." Gold said as he slowly pushed Crystal on the swing.

"I guess not…It's actually kind of rela-AAAAHH!" she whipped her head around to see Gold running off to the slide. Quickly jumping off, she made haste. "I'm going to get you for pushing me that high!"

"It was a joke, Crys! Come on! Why so serious?" Gold said as he quickly made his way down the slide.

Crystal quickly followed his example and shot off to catch him near the monkey bars. "Get back here!"

"Ha! You can't stop me Crys! Ataro and I are masters at the monkey bars!" he retorted, quickly making his way through as fast as his Ambipom.

Crystal however, chose to run under the bars.

"Crys! That's cheating!" Gold whined. Thinking quickly, he made his way to the rock climbing wall.

"You think you can beat me at something that requires leg strength? Think again, Gold!" Crystal called, right underneath him.

"Can't you just give it a rest?" Gold cried wearily. He made his way over to the sandbox, when suddenly; Crystal tackled him, sand flying everywhere. "A-are you okay, Crys?"

Crystal slowly raised her head from his chest. "Y-yeah, I think so."

Gold suddenly smirked. "Yeesh, Crys. You just couldn't wait to jump me the minute you got out of the lab, huh? Never took you for the type."

Suddenly aware of their positions, she roughly pushed herself off of Gold. "Sh-shut up!" And with that, she stalked over to the tire swings.

Gold grinned.

* * *

Once Crystal had calmed down, she took up Gold's offer to go on the seesaw. It needed two people, after all.

"Hey Gold."

_-up-_

"Yeah?"

_-down-_

"Why do you always do this?"

_-up-_

_-down-_

"What do you mean, Crys?"

_-up-_

"Why do you always care for me like this? It's like you always take me out!"

_-down-_

"I mean, you could always go for _way _prettier girls."

_-up-_

"And you even said it yourself! I'm too serious."

_-down-_

"Why would you want to do this-_any of this_- for someone like me?"

_-up-_

_-down-_

_-up-_

"It's because you're different, Crystal."

_-down-_

"What do you mean, _different_."

_-up-_

"It's…It's just!"

_-down-_

"I don't know, Crys. I just…"

_-up-_

"I can't explain it."

_-down-_

_-up-_

_-down-_

_-up-_

"Oh."

_-up-_

_-down-_

_-up-_

_-down-_

_-up-_

"SCREW IT!"

_-down-_

"Gold?"

"Crys! I really like you!"

"Y-you do?"

_-up-_

"…Yeah."

_-down-_

"Oh."

_-up-_

_-down-_

_-up-_

_-down-_

"Gold?"

_-up-_

"Yeah?"

_-down-_

_-up-_

"I like you too."

_-down-_

And just like that, Gold was left alone on the seesaw at 4 o'clock in the afternoon.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Franticshipping time! I must admit though, this is my least favorite out of my OTPs.**

* * *

Imagine your OTP as that "not-couple" you knew in 9th grade that flirt very passive-aggressively and pulled pranks to get each other's attention.

* * *

"What the hell, prissy boy?!" a voice shouted in the halls of The Special Pokémon Academy.

"But Sapph! It was an accident!" the boy replied, a hint of panic in his voice.

There, in the middle of a gathered crowd was a soaked Sapphire, who was glaring at an amused looking Ruby.

Eyes blazing, Sapphire stomped up to him and she grabbed the collar of his shirt, his cry of "Sapphire! You're ruining my clothes!" going unheard.

"Listen here, prissy boy. I am going to get you. It may not be today. It might not even be tomorrow." Sapphire's eyes narrowed. "But know this. I am going to get you, and I am going to get you _good_."

Sapphire roughly shoved Ruby away and made her way through the group of spectators, leaving them, and Ruby, to stare at her as she angrily marched down the hallway. The crowd slowly dispersed, clearly not affected by Sapphire's outburst.

A day in the life of The Special Pokémon Academy.

* * *

Deep blue eyes wandered around the room. She couldn't help it. She just felt so out of place in her dress, filled with a bunch of vaguely familiar strangers. But what worried her (more like pissed her off) more was the fact that no one seemed to be approaching her.

Sure, she wasn't exactly the most approachable person back in high school, but it was a high school reunion! Weren't they all about forgive and forget and all of that other girly crap that Blue used to shove down her throat?

Sapphire was snapped out of her thoughts by the sensation of someone tapping her shoulder. Quickly whipping around, she stared wide-eyed at the culprit.

"Prissy boy?" Sapphire instinctively blurted out.

"What, even after all of these years? I'm wounded, Sapphire."

Sapphire immediately recovered, falling back into their old routine. "Just stating the truth."

The two suddenly found themselves in an awkward silence.

Ruby cleared his throat and extended a hand out. "Would you like to dance?"

It suddenly occurred to Sapphire that they were the only two people not on the dance floor.

"Eh…Sure, why not?" she replied, walking off to the dance floor, completely ignoring his hand.

Ruby sighed and followed after her.

As soon as they were facing each other, the music slowed down. The two stared at each other, not quite knowing what to make of the situation.

Surprisingly, Sapphire made the first move.

"Well?" Sapphire cocked an eyebrow, a faint blush dusting her cheeks. "Are we gonna dance or what?"

"O-of course." Ruby stammered. He drew her in carefully. They fell into a simple waltz, with Ruby keeping his distance. Sapphire noticed this, of course.

"What's wrong? Are you afraid of me or something?"

"It's not that, it's just…"

"Just what?"

"Aren't we supposed to hate each other?"

They both remained silent for awhile.

"…I don't hate you." Sapphire said quietly, suddenly finding her shoes quite interesting.

"What?"

Sapphire looked Ruby directly into his eyes. "I said…I don't hate you."

"Oh…" Ruby paused. "Hey Sapph?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't hate you, too."

And just like that, the tension was gone.

Ruby, always the conversationalist, kept going on. "We had some crazy times, huh?"

Sapphire gave a tiny smile. "…Yeah."

"Like that time when the only thing we did was argue for a whole week?"

"Or when we had those prank wars with the other guys?"

"Can't forget about the chemistry incident."

"Plus that day when I dyed your uniform different colors."

"And that time when I accidentally sprayed you with that hose!"

Sapphire came to a halt, forcing Ruby to stop too.

"Now that one was _definitely not_ an accident."

"I assure you Sapphire, it most definitely was."

"Oh yeah? And exactly how does someone _accidentally_ spray someone with a hose?!" Sapphire shouted.

At that point, they unknowingly had everyone's attention. A crowd gathered around the duo.

"How many times do I have to get it through your thick skull, Sapph?" Ruby shouted back. "Rald accidentally turned on the hose and you just so happened to be in my way!"

"No way, I am _not _accepting that bull-"

Everyone looked on at the arguing pair with mirth in their eyes, flashes of a younger "not-couple" running through their minds.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Gold and Crystal. Again. Sorry, but they really are my OTP.**

* * *

Person A: Gold, Person B: Crystal

Imagine person A of your OTP really needing to pee but not being able to get up because person B is asleep on top of them.

* * *

It was a peaceful night in Cherrygrove City. Volbeat and Illumise flew around the city, dotting the sky with romantic lights for young couples. One couple in particular, however, was already fast asleep…

* * *

Gold stirred, stubbornly keeping his eyes closed in an attempt to fall back asleep. Realizing that there was a weight on top of him, he slowly opened his eyes and saw dark blue. He was about to give a shout, then the weight suddenly shifted and he realized that the weight was Crystal.

Looking at the sleeping figure of Crystal, Gold started to drift back to sleep, when suddenly he felt the need to relieve himself.

'_Ah, crap…'_

Gold gave his sleeping girlfriend a desperate look. Waking Crystal up was _not_ an option. Just remembering what happened the last time he woke her up made him cringe.

'_Now…' _Gold thought, staring at the ceiling with a blank expression. _'How should I do this?'_

He carefully wriggled his right arm out from under her, keeping his eyes on Crystal the whole time. Once it was completely free, he let out a sigh of relief. Gold froze as Crystal started to mumble and move her arm into a more comfortable position. After a few seconds, she was quiet. He was just listening to her breathing until the urge to use the bathroom brought his attention back to the situation.

Giving one last glance at Crystal, Gold, determined, slowly started to push Crystal off of him.

'_Thank Arceus Crys is a deep sleeper…'_

A grin bloomed on his face as Crystal seemed undisturbed by his actions.

'_Almost… there…' _he thought, slowly inching her off. He was so close now; Crystal was practically lying down on the bed.

'_Just one last-'_

Gold halted as Crystal gave a long groan. She then proceeded to roll back onto her boyfriend, still completely unconscious.

Gold despaired.

* * *

Gold stared blankly at the sun as it rose.

How long has he been awake?

What time was it?

Gold's face was one of utter despair.

_How long has he had the need to go to the bathroom?_

Craning his head to get a better look at the clock, he saw the red numbers 6:15 flashing.

Suddenly, it started to rain.

Arceus, how much more torture would he have to go through?

* * *

Crystal woke up to the sound of Volbeat wings flapping. She inwardly sighed. Their lights must've been a sight to behold last night. Finally opening her eyes, she was greeted by the sight of her boyfriend, who was under her, staring at the ceiling, a far-off look in his eyes. Crystal smiled at the sight of him.

"Good mor-"

Gold suddenly shoved her off of him, and he made a mad dash for the door. A loud slam was heard, and Crystal was left dumbfounded on the bed.

"OH THANK ARCEUS!"


End file.
